


Number Neighbors

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Draco decides, on a lonely night, to text his number neighbor. Things turn out a lot different than he expects.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 38





	Number Neighbors

P.S.- They don't know they're talking to each other at first.

Draco: You're my number neighbor.

Harry: What's that?

Draco: It's either one number higher or lower than yours. Our numbers are the same except mine ends in 6 and yours ends in 7. 

Harry: Oh okay. So, what's your name?

Draco: I'm not sure I should tell you that yet.

Harry: What? Why? 

Draco: I don't know who you are. Chances are, you'll hate me when you know who I am. 

Harry: I'm Harry Potter. Now you know who I am.

Draco: Now I definitely can't tell you. I already know you hate me. 

Harry: Maybe we can talk for a while and I can decide that for myself, huh?

Draco: If you insist. 

Harry: Obviously you know who I am so you're probably a witch or a wizard. Do you go to Hogwarts?

Draco: It's wizard and yes. 

Harry: What house are you in?

Draco: Can't say. You'll know who I am the second I tell you.

Harry: So...Slytherin?

Draco: New question.

Harry: Okay, how well do we know each other?

Draco: Pretty well. We met in first year. 

Harry: So you're an eighth year? 

Draco: Yes.

Harry: I know who you are and I don't hate you, Draco. 

3 hours later

Harry: If you don't answer me soon I'm going to bust into your dorm. 

Draco: Fine. How did you know?

Harry: We met in first year and you think I hate you so we obviously have a past. There aren't many eighth years. There are very few Slytherin eighth years. I made an educated guess. 

Draco: Congratulations.

Harry: Thanks. But you know I don't hate you right? I want you to know that. There's no reason to. We're adults now. We're both a lot different. 

Draco: Why is it so important that I know that?

Harry: It wouldn't go very well when I ask you out if you hate me, would it? 

Draco: I don't know. Why don't you try it and we'll see how much I hate you?

Harry: Draco Malfoy, would you do me the great honor of accompanying me on a date?

Draco: I guess. But only if you're paying. 

3 years later

Harry and Draco sat comfortably on their couch, a white cat curled up in Draco's lap and their children asleep in their beds. 

"I always wondered. Why did you text me that night?" Harry asked.

"Honestly?" Draco hesitated. 

"Of course." Harry answered, concerned. 

"I was thinking about leaving Hogwarts. Just dropping out and moving to muggle London." 

"Why?" Harry asked a little too loud, shocked.

"Shh, the kids are asleep. But I was just so tired of all the rumors and the controversy. I just wanted to get away from it all. I thought maybe I would find some kind of shop to work in and get an apartment. Learn to live muggle." Draco shrugged. 

"I'm glad we have the life that we do but I wish I could see that." Harry laughed. 

"Me too." Draco laughed with him.

Draco was so glad Pansy had told him about that stupid number neighbor thing.


End file.
